Switch and Swap
by HeavenlySwirl
Summary: Hyuga Neji had never thought of 2 possible things regarding a cell phone. First was, accidentally switching it with another was possible and second, tracing it in Japan would be so difficult. Definitely, it was the first time he had lost his phone. Ever.
1. Switch

_Alright. I was beyond stupid for not finishing this up in time. I edited the first chapter, due to verbal redundancy and verbal deadwoods. A yes! for Copyreading and Headline Writing in Journalism class, *headdesk*_

_ Yes, I changed the title too. Please read and review... it would do a lot of stuff in my writing, seriously. :) This is my first comeback. XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Switch and Swap<strong>

For Hyuga Neji, mobile phones were only pieces of technology to be used for emergencies and practical purposes. Namely, enabling him to contact and negotiate with businessmen, friends, relatives and list down important dates and notes. For him, these gadgets _should not_ be used for idiotic games, personal photo albums, worthless text messages, music and social applications, and unimportant web searches.

Yes, at 21, the Hyuga prodigy _had destroyed_ the entertaining purposes of mobile phones.

However, never in his life would he have thought of two possible things. The first, switching a mobile phone of one with a stranger was possible. And second, it never occurred to him that tracing it in a _first world country_ would be so _difficult._

Definitely, this was the first time he had lost his phone. _Ever._

* * *

><p>All lights were shut as utter silence and darkness loomed before him. His white pallid eyes scanned the room, reflecting the moon light from his glass windows. A moment or so, his orbs stayed on the unlit television screen in front of him. His eyebrows then formed a scowl...showing much dismay at his current situation.<p>

"_I'm sorry Hyuga-sama, we weren't able to track down your nor the cell phone you hold. Your phone is one of the 5 custom-makes of our company. Only Uchiha-sama has the access for the Susano'o models."_

"_Alright, thank you." _

He was fully aware that the Uchiha Corporation's CEO was in a business trip in Korea for a month. Obviously, Sasuke wouldn't have the time to track his phone down.

He rubbed his temples. Going to the Konoha Art Museum was from the start, a bad idea. Then again, when it came to Naruto… _everything was a bad idea._ Annoying as it was, the blond had pleaded, repeatedly for him to come to the exhibit that featured their colleague's works.

Of course, one of the general rules of museums was that; 'Before anyone enters the museum, please surrender all your electronic devices to the guard.' He had his cell phone with him. He was sure of the safety. Everyone in the exhibit was. He submitted it.

Although, he had never thought that the guard would accidentally switch his phone with another's. And unfortunately for him, there was no written record of the names and devices submitted.

Only numbers. Number cards.

The manager explained, an emergency came up (a child ticked off one of the alarms in the paintings) and due to the guard's confused state when the lady was at his desk, he gave _his cell phone _before running to check what was going on.

He sighed and inspected the cell phone. The phone was black like his with a 640 x 360 touch screen, silver navigation keys, an 8.0 megapixel camera and inside, Global Positioning System, Calendar, Notes, Social Media and Gallery applications.

Without a doubt, it was one of the rare Susano'o models. Sasuke had this himself and he had given him and Naruto this, his girlfriend Sakura…

And lastly, the owner of the cell phone he currently had in his possession.

He had requested to check the CCTV cameras, and he found out that a woman submitted the same kind of device…but, that was it. Even Naruto and Sai had no idea who was the woman.

He decided to check the photo albums, inbox and outbox messages, and searched the contacts. Normally yes, he was keen on keeping one's privacy but in this situation, he had to determine who was the owner the phone and make sure that his phone was not in wrong hands. Or else, he wouldn't have the chance to retrieve it with the list of business affiliates, meetings, ideas and future projects of his family's company.

'_Traditional hair buns,' _he noted as he checked the first picture. Her face was angled slightly in front of the camera and she was beaming with a peace sign. He stared at her eyes. Even if it was in the photo… he could already tell that she was a cheerful person, with bright brown eyes and a captivating smile.

From what he had also seen in the video, it seemed that she had a fair height and yes, she was Chinese.

He scanned the rest of the pictures and he couldn't help himself but stare at each one. He only recovered from his trance at the 5th picture and all he could think was, 'This woman _wasn't_ _at least a bit attractive." _She also had the innocence that told him that his phone was in good hands.

_Very good hands_-he scratched that thought aside.

Next, he scanned her contacts. Needless to say, it didn't help him. They had no contacts in common. If they did have, he wouldn't be able to recognize it in her list. Unlike him, she didn't put the surnames of her contacts.

Instead, she used first names with honorifics.

He was going to read next her messages, but he saw a new message icon on the top left corner of the screen. He checked it and was a little surprised that the message was undoubtedly addressed to him…

'_Umm…could you please help me? I think we switched phones. Can we meet up and exchange? I really need my phone back...thanks. '_

Somehow, he felt that everything so unfortunately unusual was all set up…

That didn't stop him from replying though.


	2. Swap

_It's a long one so I hope this would help those people subdue their intent of killing me for deleting my stories and not updating the other one. Read and review, this one took 5 times of editing and 14 pages of removal paragraphs. Yes, I edited and deleted so many things here. I finished it now for the sake of finishing. XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Switch and Swap<strong>

Monday had been particularly stressful. Without his phone, he seemed to be losing track of everything. Appointments, schedules, lunch …everything seemed to pass so unevenly. He let out a heavy sigh and checked the phone again. He had repeatedly done this over the past few hours, hating the fact that everything around him didn't seem right… all because of a _stupid phone._

Not admitting it out loud, but he was now sure that he relied on his phone too much.

Too much for his own good_._

He checked the time—6:45 pm, it was almost time to leave his office and meet this _stranger._

* * *

><p>He had been direct, he was well aware of that. With just 6 simple words, he conveyed where and when they would meet.<p>

_'Meet me, 7:30 pm at Soushouryuu Restaurant.'_

So, there was no reason as to why she was late.

For the past 30 minutes, his eyes had been scanning his surroundings. Twin dragons were definitely the theme of the restaurant. The tribal drawn creatures entwined to each other were embedded on each wooden table and the dining hall had red wallpapers and lanterns adorning its walls and ceiling. The place was also dimly-lit, giving it a classic Chinese restaurant ambiance.

Enveloping himself for the 11th time of the day with the curiosity of whoever held his phone at the moment, he read the same message again.

Twice.

Thrice.

And for the first time, scrolling it down, he noted of something peculiar.

Pulling out a pen and paper from his chest pocket, he wrote the number down. Whoever had his phone… well, she wasn't using it. He could tell as he narrowed his eyes at this.

He knew his number and that, wasn't on the screen.

He continued staring at it and at the same time formulating speculations….

When, suddenly, a feminine voice came from behind.

"Good evening sir." He immediately slid the paper inside his pocket.

He turned to face the owner of the voice, and came across a familiar woman. She smiled and sat in front of him, "I'm sorry for making you wait. I had to take care of my family's restaurant for the day."

He stared at the woman. Family restaurant, she said. From entering the humble restaurant, he already took note of the crimson qipao of the female waiters (in contrast with the black cheongsam of the males) and the golden name tag of each employee.

And yes, she wore the same uniform as the females and in fine print, her name Tenten was written on the tag.

No doubt about it, this was the family restaurant she was talking about.

'_This is the second coincidence with this woman.'_ He thought.

Not to mention, she was more _attractive _in person_-_the fair height, the beautiful brown eyes, and the beautiful red qipao that suit her physique.

He mentally coughed at the thought. "It's alright."

"So uhmm, here," She pulled out his phone from her pocket and passed it to him. "I'm really sorry that this had to happen, I guess the guard got confused."

"Hn," He did the same and placed it on the table, passing it to her. It didn't seem to have a scratch nor have anything missing in it. Everything was just as he had left it, the messages, the list of contacts, notes, calendar reminders…they were there.

He was about to say his thank you when he noticed that she was discarding the back of her phone and slid a SIM card in it. She seemed to sense his curiosity and looked at him.

"I pulled it out before I gave it to the guard. I do this a lot since it's my old SIM. It's kind of bothersome to change numbers when I have hundreds of contacts in my phonebook."

That definitely answered his past question. He nodded and made a motion to leave. "Thank you for retuning my phone. I will be taking my-"

She interjected, "Wait, please don't go yet." and signaled one of her employees, mouthing the words 'Give him one of our specials.'

"There's no n-"

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." She smiled at him. "You've been waiting for a long time, and you returned my phone. Take it an apology and at the same time a thank you treat."

He mentally sighed. As a Hyuga, he was thought to either comply or politely refuse a lady's request. In her case, however, there was no room for refusal.

"Hyuga-san, I wouldn't be taking a 'no' for an answer." She said and smiled sweetly again at him.

This woman really knew how to insist.

"Alright, then," He sat back down and waited patiently for his "_order"._

* * *

><p>As he ate his soup, she started chatting with him. Without hesitation though, he seemed to reply to every question she threw at him-in his own way of questioning and responding that is, and vice versa. She was a good conversationalist.<p>

That or he just had a lot of coincidences with this woman.

Strike one: she was the best friend of his closest cousin. Unable to stop his curiosity, he questioned her. "By any chance, are you a close acquaintance of Haruno Sakura or Uchiha Sasuke?"

She said no, and apparently, "I'm guessing you're related to Hinata, right?" He nodded. "She gave it to me as a birthday present last March."

And that, strike two, he was the instrument as to why she had the phone. "When I asked how come she got me that expensive phone, she said her cousin had connections personally with Uchiha Sasuke." She shrugged then grinned, "Let me have a random guess… you're that person, huh?"

"It isn't a random guess when I just mentioned that person moments ago." She giggled at his response and he couldn't help but smile at her hearty laugh.

Deeper about her cousin, she asked about the Hyuga Corporation. "Is Hinata going to be the heir or you?" She questioned and he raised a brow at her in question.

"Your phone gave it away. There was a lot of information about the Hyuga Corporation's Projects. I accidentally read it, just to find out who you were. Sorry about that." She gave him a sheepish smile. He didn't give a response, considering it was already a rhetorical question.

To his surprise, she still greeted him. "Congratulations!"

And him, he couldn't help but inwardly smile.

Again with his cousin, she asked about her relationship with Naruto…citing that she had lost contact with her. She glanced around the restaurant and shrugged. "For being the sole heir, I have a lot of work and training here and …in China."

"I see."

"So, how is she?" She reviewed her question.

"She's doing fine."

"How is she doing with Naruto, then? Do you have any idea?"

"…" He ignored her question and proceeded with drinking his green tea.

She placed her arms on the table, sensing his dicomfort. "Hmm, I think we're on the same page. That guy actually received multiple scars from me. You can say I can get overprotective of her." Somehow, that comment made the corners of his lips twitch in delight. He also beat up the idiot after finding out that he had interests in his cousin.

"Hn. He was at fault why I ended up in the museum."

"Why?"

"He wanted me to see our friend's artworks."

"Who's artworks?"

"Sai,"

"That creepy smiling guy? What a small world, he's one of our family's friends." Strike three, they knew the same people.

"He was the one who invited you, correct?"

"…Yeah."

A moment of silence hung between them. He noticed she seemed unease by this so she started again another random conversation. He wasn't particular as to why she kept talking to him, maybe it was just her personality or she was also interested in knowing him as well.

All the more though, he seemed to take interest in her rather than the conversation she kept starting.

They seemed to share the same opinions and point of views about marriage meetings, high expectations, and finally, assuming the position-all of which has something to do with being heirs to their family's company.

From that, however, everything went blurred. The next thing they knew, their topic became their personal lives.

He couldn't help but think that he had accidentally set up a date with this woman. She was at the same age as him, 21, they shared the same interests—martial arts to be exact. Her hobby was fortunetelling as his was meditating, she loves travelling and learning new languages and at one point, they spoke in Chinese.

At the back of his mind, something seemed to whisper that he was actually glad that this whole incident transpired.

It was a given, there was something wrong with him. She seemed to suit his preferences for intelligent and beautiful were definitely on the top of his list.

Oddly enough, it was as if _'fate'_ had finally decided to play that day.

* * *

><p>Ignoring the cold breeze of the night, he made his way back to his condo unit with thoughts of her filling his mind.<p>

It was true, he never would have thought of two possible things- accidentally having a guard switch his phone with her, and _not_ being able to trace it in Japan was unlikely to happen.

And for the last time of his scathing realizations-switching and swapping a phone with a very fascinating woman.

Yes, at 21, the Hyuga prodigy had managed to get a girl because of a mobile phone switch-swap.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

By the way, I am like Neji. I used to believe I could live without a phone. :P I didn't manage to stick to that after 3 days, I had crazy notes and meetings to catch up. Church and school-related.

If probably someone got or stole my phone, I'd feel sorry for them. It's full of stress considering I had my club stuffs, homework list, and meetings in there. Yes, I'm boring as Hyuga Neji. XD**_  
><em>**


End file.
